Sing It!
by little
Summary: Meilin Li had left everything behind for her dream... of course it was them who left her first. Now, a superstar and a teenager to boot, she hopes she'll hit England with as much "bang" as possible! But what if she meets old friends?
1. Do

Sing It!  
  
Chapter One: Do  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meilin Li, a seemingly typical fourteen year old with long ebony hair and ruby eyes, had left everything behind for something she always wanted to do, something she always dreamed of and for something she loved to be.   
  
She left the Li Clan, a family that never loved her. She left her name, a thing that everyone shuddered over when they heard it. And above all, she left... Syaoran. He was her once best friend, her once cousin and... her once fiancée.  
  
She had discovered her want, dream and love just when the Li Clan discovered their terror, nightmare and hate. She had discovered that she wanted to be a singer just when the Li Clan discovered her... a girl without magic... no... a Li without magic!  
  
However, her rejection was saved when they decided that Syaoran, the heir to the Li Clan, would wed her in the future. Her family respected her for that... until that faithful day when the great Clow Cards had escaped. Her beloved husband-to-be was taken away by the charms of the Mistress of the Clow Cards.  
  
The Li Clan was disappointed when they heard that Syaoran would no longer wed Meilin, but instead was dating the Clow Mistress. So they did the one thing they thought they'd never regret... they disowned her, tossed her in an orphanage in Canada and left her... all alone at the age of eleven.  
  
By the age of eleven, hormones were reacting... God gave her something that would save her; that would keep her alive and give her love. Her voice was changed, what was once only a rose bud was now a full blossom rose, her voice was beautiful.   
  
At the age of fourteen, a record company discovered her when she was walking along while singing. What luck! By then, she grew independent, she had no mother, no father and no family and that did not matter.   
  
Now, still fourteen, she broke all of North America's selling records, earning her a lot of money and love from her fans. She was currently Meilin Rae, a fourteen-year-old pop star, a very successful girl and a girl with more confidence. She was currently sitting on a plane flying to England, hoping to spread her fame internationally.  
  
"Miss Rae, do you need anything?" her assistant, Amelia, asked.  
  
Meilin pulled off her headphones and asked, "Pardon Amelia? I couldn't hear you, sorry."  
  
"Do you need anything?" she repeated her question while staring at the passing clouds.  
  
"Oh, nothing at all, thank you," Meilin replied with a smile and then got back to her music.  
  
Amelia sighed with a smile while shaking her head. She walked towards Meilin's manager and asked, "Mike, how did you ever find a star that's not like a bitch?"  
  
Mike shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I just saw and heard her and knew that she'd be the next Canadian Star."  
  
Amelia could only smile as she turned her attention to Meilin, who was drumming her fingers on her armrest to the beat in the music. She saw that the Chinese was truly one in a million. First of all, she was very enthusiastic in her work. Secondly, she's great to work with. And finally, she had a great voice that reminds you of angels.   
  
Meilin was deep in thought as she relived her life. Everything had happened so fast! Not only was she happy, but also she got to meet new people and go to new places! England was going to be so much fun!  
  
It was then that she sensed a gust of wind blowing towards them, one that could knock them off course and send everything sprawling everywhere. The plane shook slightly, telling her that she was indeed right about the wind, but it was only the beginning.  
  
She quickly closed her eyes, forcing her energy to overcome Amelia's screams as she clung to a seat. Meilin then hit a nerve in her heart and sung a note in a mere whisper, "Do..."  
  
The wind immediately disappeared, and it was fortunate for them since the wind would have done quite a lot of damage. Meilin opened her eyes to see that Mike was holding onto his seat with Amelia breathing in and out. Her bodyguards were stabling themselves as she retrieved her MP3 player from under the seat.  
  
"Wow, that was some turbulence, eh?" Amelia voiced out.  
  
"Yeah," Meilin agreed, "Good thing the wind died down."  
  
"I totally agree Mei," Mike said with a vigorous nod.   
  
"So... when will we arrive in England?" Meilin asked as she smiled.  
  
"In an hour, I think," Mike told her, "Drink?"  
  
"Yes, please," said Meilin, "I hope we get to go shopping first."  
  
"Sure, Amelia will take you," Mike said as he passed her a Sprite.   
  
"Okay!" exclaimed Amelia. Amelia was a big fan of shopping.  
  
Meilin took the drink gratefully and drank it slowly. An hour was what she needed to calm down. Besides, it wasn't everyday a girl like her got a chance to hit England big, right?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
little 


	2. Re

Sing It!  
  
Chapter Two: Re  
  
~*~*~  
  
True to her word, the first thing Amelia did was go shopping with Meilin. They went clothes shopping for two hours, gift shopping for another two hours, spend time here and there eating... in other words, two more hours, and when they finally went back to the hotel. They were exhausted.  
  
And so, the weeks passed that way. Waking up in the morning with her song on the radio, going shopping while seeing her C.D. in stores selling like crazy, have lunch as girls walked by talking about her and then finally, back to the hotel. Yep... it was pretty much uneventful.   
  
However... one day it was quite unforgettable. Amelia and her were walking in the clothing store, looking at their selection when a specific voice caught her ear. Amelia asked her what was wrong and she had replied saying that it was nothing. Thinking that she was hearing things, she quickly ignored it... when suddenly...  
  
"Syaoran! Doesn't that look like Meilin?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran frowned at the name. Feeling his heart tug, he replied, "No Sakura. Meilin isn't with us anymore, remember?"  
  
"I guess, Syaoran," Sakura whispered sadly.  
  
It was them! Meilin thought in horror. Of course, they didn't know that she was a superstar because she didn't hit the charts in China or Japan yet. So once they said her name the whole store went quiet.  
  
"Did you just say Meilin?" a stranger asked Sakura, making Syaoran's senses heighten.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked, sceptically.  
  
Meilin could feel Amelia stiffen beside her as she whispered, "Let's get out of here Meilin."  
  
She nodded as they slowly walked towards the exit. But luck would have it, a fan recognized her and yelled, "There she is! Meilin Rae!"  
  
Meilin and Amelia looked at each other and yelled, "Run!"  
  
The two immediately went their separate ways, Meilin being the one followed by a huge crowd of fans. Without really caring, she knocked over stands and café tables that were in her way. She could feel her fans getting closer as she ran for her dear life, now wasn't the time to sign autographs. Great... this couldn't get any worse... when in fact it did.   
  
While running pass an alleyway, a hand grabbed her and pulled her away from sight. A hand clasped over her mouth when her fans ran passed them, not even suspecting them to be there. When the person felt that it was safe; he let her mouth free.  
  
Meilin stood there sighing and said gratefully, "Thank you."  
  
"Meilin," he whispered longingly.   
  
She turned around, recognizing his voice. Once she had spun fully around, brown eyes met her. Her ruby eyes traveled to the familiar light brown strands of hair to the muscular build of his body.  
  
She then breathed the name she had not spoken for three years now. The name that always clogged her mind when she was caught off guard, "Syaoran."  
  
"I've f-found you," he chocked, not believing that she was right there... in front of him. After three long years of asking, threatening and pleading the elders... he had found her. And as God would have it, he found her by chance.  
  
"I-I," Meilin stuttered, not knowing what to say.  
  
"They said that you left us," he interrupted.  
  
"What?" she asked, offended, "They disowned me."  
  
"What?" it was his turn to feel shocked, "How dare they lie to me?"  
  
"Listen Syaoran... let's forget this ever happened, k?" she asked, afraid to meet his eyes.  
  
"What are you saying?" he asked. No, it couldn't be! After three whole torturing years of hoping to find her and now that he did... she refuses to let herself exist in his world?   
  
"I mean... the only reason the Li Clan disowned me," she paused, remembering the horrible past, "was because I was of no use."  
  
"Then come back with me and I'll show them that you are useful," he said, desperately wanting her to stay with him.  
  
"I can't," she stated firmly, causing Syaoran's hope to shatter right before his eyes, "I have a life here."  
  
"Doing what?" he asked forcefully.  
  
"I'm... I'm a..." her voice trailed.  
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm a pop star. I sing," she said simply.  
  
"You're lying," Syaoran said.  
  
She shook her head, frustrated, "Look around Li!"  
  
Syaoran winced when she called him Li. Never had she ever called him that unless she was angry. Oh, how he wished everything were like before... when she clung onto him like he was a God... when she laughed at his stupid jokes and... when she was always beside him, doing whatever he told her to do.  
  
"Look in stores and you'll find my C.D. being fought over. Listen to the radio and hear my songs," she said, hoping to get through to him. Never... in a million years was she going to go back with him, "Look up at the billboards and see my face. Read the magazines and you'll read my name over and over-"  
  
"Stop!" he yelled. It was true... he had seen girls buying Meilin's C.D. He had heard her voice on the radio. He had seen her face on the large billboards and he had read her name in the magazines... but he refused to believe them all. He refused the fact that his Meilin was the same Meilin that was a star.  
  
"Three years..." he sighed, "I've looked for you for three years and you're not coming back with me...to me?"  
  
"I-I can't," she repeated.   
  
"Are you sure?" he whispered as he advanced towards her.  
  
She backed away and said, "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Really?" he said soothingly while walking towards her in larger strides.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" she yelled.  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't stop?" he asked as he ran towards her.  
  
"Re," she sang strongly. Suddenly a wall of flames burst out, separating the two.  
  
Syaoran backed away... totally surprised. He quickly recovered and drew out his sword. Called upon the power of water to quench the flames... but it didn't work. At first it did melt the flames down a notch, but then Meilin sang the same note again, causing the flames to overwhelm the water.   
  
He looked at her, admiring the way the light from the fire was illuminating her face. The flames danced in her red eyes and they highlighted her smooth hair. It was then that reality hit Syaoran... she knew magic!  
  
"This is great!" he burst out, totally surprising Meilin, "You know magic! The elders would accept you."  
  
"No," she said, "I don't want to go back."  
  
Syaoran's happiness was immediately smothered, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I love my life the way it is. Please, Li, don't force me," she pleaded and then walked away, leaving a depressed Syaoran behind the wall of fire.  
  
It's been a month since that happened. Meilin never did see Syaoran again, though she could still sense him looking for her. Today, she decided to stay in the hotel, looking at the window... miserable. When suddenly the hotel door burst open to reveal an over-excited manager.  
  
"Guess what, Mei?" Mike asked on hyper mode.  
  
"What?" she asked in a bored tone.  
  
He quickly dismissed the tone and asked, "How would you like to put on a concert in two weeks?"  
  
"What?" she asked while getting off her seat to stare at him.  
  
"A concert, what about it?" he asked.  
  
Meilin began to think. She did need to get out more and she's always happy when she got on stage... "Okay!"  
  
"Then it's decided!" Mike exclaimed, "In two weeks Meilin Rae will have a concert... the tickets will all sell out in less than a week and we'll start to set everything up starting tomorrow, k?"  
  
"Yep," she agreed, already excited.  
  
~*~*~  
  
There you have it! Please remember to review!  
  
little 


	3. Mi

Sing It!   
  
Chapter Three: Mi  
  
~*~*~  
  
"We'll set up the stage here- hey, watch it with the lights! Then we'll put the band on the stage there- yo, kid! The cameras are supposed to be in the trailer! And the fans will be, of course, in front of the stage!" Mike explained to Meilin while shouting at his employees.   
  
Meilin sweat dropped and said, "Yeah... okay Mike. Whatever you say."  
  
Amelia suddenly came up from behind and saved Meilin, "What Meilin is trying to say, Mike, is to leave her alone until she gets her clothes!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Chill!" Mike said, waving his hands around and then checked his watch, "You have to go now Mei or you'll miss your meeting with your stylist."   
  
"Sure thing, boss!" Meilin exclaimed cheerfully and quickly climbed into the limo.  
  
"Remember, eye-catching, flashy and lots and lost of sparkles," Mike reminded Meilin.  
  
Amelia rolled her eyes and replied, "Don't worry. We won't forget about lots and lots of sparkles." Then she, too, went into the limo.   
  
The driver drove them around for about thirty minutes until they stopped in front of a building. The two girls got out of the limo and were escorted inside. When Meilin got into the building she restrained herself from sighing, there were rows upon rows of clothes!   
  
"Ah, Miss Rae!" came a female voice, "Welcome, welcome!"  
  
Meilin turned her attention to the lady and almost choked to death be the sight of a familiar boy behind her. She softly said, "You're... you're..."  
  
"Kasey Garden, at your service," the lady introduced and then turned to the man beside her, "And this is my new assistant Touya."   
  
Meilin swallowed a scream and plastered her legs onto the ground, that man was Sakura's big brother!!! She looked up at him and realized that he recognized her too!  
  
"Come, come, Miss Rae. This way!" and then Kasey led a very stiff Meilin into her office where many different clothes were piled.  
  
"We're looking for something that will stand out at night," Amelia talked for her.  
  
"Yes, well, perhaps red or yellow would do. It would go nicely with Meilin's hair," Kasey suggested as she took two outfits out.  
  
"Maybe," Meilin whispered, afraid to meet anyone's eyes.  
  
"Here, try this out," Kasey said.  
  
Meilin nodded and went into the dressing room. When she came out she wore a sparkling red tang top that reached just above her navel and hip huggers to match. A little scarf made of the same material and colour was tied around her neck and she wore red boots to finish the outfit off.   
  
"If we braid her hair with red strings, it would look a lot nicer," Amelia said.  
  
"Well it does have lots and lots of sparkles," Meilin giggled.  
  
Touya watched Meilin, remembering her as one of Sakura's friends. Plus, Sakura did mention the other day that one of her old friends was now a superstar. Burying a sigh, he then gave Kasey a yellow outfit she had requested.   
  
Finally, after an hour of changing outfits, they decided to take a break. Meilin told them that she was going for walk around the building, not knowing that Touya was following her.  
  
"So, Meilin, eh?" he asked.  
  
She gasped and turned around to see him. Calming down again, she replied, "yeah."  
  
"Weren't you the one who was obsessed over that Chinese kid?" Touya asked.  
  
Meilin winced at the memory of herself clinging to Syaoran's arm. She had to admit, she was quite foolish before, "Maybe."  
  
He nodded and asked, "Where you've been?"  
  
"To different places," she said casually.  
  
"Apparently you went to the right place because you're now a celebrity," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Meilin said, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Sakura's looking for you," he said bluntly.  
  
"So?" she said.  
  
"Aren't you going to look for her too?" Touya asked, confused.  
  
"She was my past, this is my present and in my future there will not be anyone from my past," she said and then walked away, leaving Touya wondering about her.   
  
She walked around, thinking to herself. Maybe being a singer wasn't the best decision in her life, besides, everyone knew her... everyone including the people of her past. Just then she sensed something was wrong when she felt the spirit of fire slowly eating away at the building. She quickly took off towards the stairway to see it being consumed with flames!   
  
"Meilin!" she heard Touya's desperate call from below.  
  
"Touya!" she screamed. For some unknown reason she felt alone and afraid. The fire reminded her of her encounter with Syaoran the other day and then the past memory of the burning building.   
  
She was a mere child before, sitting on the floor while playing with her dolls. Then all of a sudden fire appeared in her room, burning the walls! She held onto her dolly as she screamed for help. The heat was insufferable, blinding her of her vision. She cried out over and over again until her throat became hoarse, but no one came...  
  
Touya held onto Meilin's trembling form, knocking Meilin back into the present. She was taking deep breaths as she cried into his chest. Her fingers held tightly onto his shirt for her dear life while she spoke, "I'm afraid."  
  
It was then that Touya realized that the once martial artist was now a full-grown woman that needed help. He soothingly whispered, "Don't worry, I'm here for you."  
  
Then Meilin realized what was happening. Why should she fear the fire when she had the ability to destroy it? Calming down she drew up her voice and sang softly, "Mi..."  
  
Touya looked down at her head as he felt her energy reach out to the fire. He heard her cough and sang again, this time more demanding, "Mi."  
  
He watched in amazement as droplets of water began to make contact with the fire. When the fire became small again, he came to his senses and took her hand. They quickly ran down the stairs and out into the open air.   
  
Meilin breathed in the fresh air and then saw Mike running towards then asking, "Mei, are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," she answered meekly.  
  
Mike nodded, satisfied. Then he looked at Touya, "You! You saved her! Thank you so very much! Here..." He began to rummage through his pockets for something and drew out five concert tickets. Then he shoved them into Touya's hands, saying, "Take these. Hope you'll come."  
  
Meilin was about to object but found herself being dragged into the limo by Amelia before the fans came running in. In the limo, she let out a sigh of relief; tired after everything that had happened.  
  
Touya stared down at the tickets in his hands and let a smile grace his lips. There was no doubt about it; he was going to see Meilin's concert in a week! Of course, his stupid little sister would have to tag along too...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Maybe this will be a Meilin/Touya fic!   
  
little 


	4. Fa

Sing It!

Chapter Four: Fa

* * *

The beat of the music was driving her forward, her body moving in sync with it. Her heart pounded along side the tempo and her blood rushed with the smoothness of the arrangement. The notes hit her soul, driving her towards her magic.

She was familiar with this song. She wrote it after all. And through the melody and sound, she had wrapped her magic into it, weaving it into something unique.

However, as much as she wanted the song to take over her completely, other things were on her mind.

For example: Touya going to her concert- Sakura going to come- Syaoran will follow.

Yep, she's so stressed that she faltered on her next step. She struggled to right herself and placed her footing back onto the ground. This wasn't the first time she made a mistake on the dance moves today.

"No, no, no, no... NO!" the choreographer said, signalling a stop to the music.

"Sorry Kim," Meilin apologized half-heartedly and tiredly.

She was sweating, so were her dancers, and she was not only being physically tortured, but also mentally. Her tutor told her that she must concentrate harder on mathematics; therefore, pre-prepared math questions were slapped into her face with no warning what so ever.

"I don't want any more apologies, I want improvement! It's: step, step, step, turn and step again. Not: step, step, step, turn and TRIP!" Kim said, barely holding back her anger.

"I'm sorry, I have a lot on my mind," the pop star explained.

"Is your tutor giving you trouble?" Mike asked, concerned for her.

"No, not really. Just some personal stuff," she said.

"I don't give a damn if it's your monthly, get some pain killers and dance, dance, dance!" Kim said. She never had patience anyway.

Amelia stepped in right on time, "Maybe a bit of a rest?"

"Please," Meilin half-begged the choreographer.

Kim drew in a flustered breath before huffing out, "Fine! Take 10!"

Meilin sat down in her seat in a huff. Usually she loved to dance, but at the moment, rest was all she really, really desired.

"Alright, here's your schedule," Amelia said as she sat down beside her, unaware of her health. "You'll finish this up in 30 minutes, then you have a meeting with the stylist, Kasey, again about other outfits since the ones we picked out got fried in the fire, and then we'll have to discuss about some of the interviews you wish to participate in."

Amelia dragged on and on until Meilin began to feel a bit of a headache coming on. She sighed and rubbed her temples. Things were getting more and more hectic now a days, especially when the concerts so close. She only had five more days!

"You alright Miss Rae?" Amelia asked, suddenly noticing her pale complexion. "Are you getting sick?"

"No," Meilin tried to convince her friend.

"What am I saying?!" Amelia suddenly exclaimed. "You almost got trampled over by your millions of fans a month ago. You just survived a life-threatening situation and barely made it out alive! And here I am, loading work onto your feeble shoulders- no offence, I think your shoulders are really nice- and I'm not even considering how you feel."

"Thank you about the shoulder's comment, Amelia. But I really am fine," she replied.

"No," Amelia continued. "No. You are going back to your hotel room and rest!"

"But-"

_"Now."_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding!" Mike yelled at Amelia, Meilin in her room, door a bit ajar and their arguement flowing into her ears painfully. Yep, definetly a headache.

"Meilin's been through a lot throughout the week. Give her a break!"

"They won't be happy having the interview being cancelled," Mike tried to reason.

"You're being selfish."

There was a pause, Meilin hoped that that was the end of the "conversation".

"You're right, Amelia. I mean, how stupid can I be? Just yesterday I thought I had lost her. You know... she's like a sister to me..."

Meilin looked at the door, tears starting to sting. Was that what Mike really thought of her as? His sister...? It felt nice to have someone care for her like family.

When she heard the two others exit, she collasped onto her bed, her heart swelling with the emotion of family love. It was foreign to her...

"Hello," a voice interupted her thoughts.

She sat up and stared at him, recognizing his voice at once.

"Eriol..."

"Hello again, Meilin. Are you ready to come back?" he asked, round glass flashing in the sunlight and dark blue hair in its usual style. He was wearing his magical robes, staff held lightly in his hand and a soft, amused smile gracing his lips.

"Come back?" she inquired.

"Yes," he said. "Back to the Li's."

"Never," she spat and got up from her bed. She moved to the opposite side of the room from him and then onto the balcony. She looked out onto the streets, letting the wind rund through her hair.

"They are your family," Eriol said, eyes showing sadness. "Besides, they know of your new talents."

"Which one?" Meilin asked.

"Your magic one, though, your fame can also benefit them," he replied truthfully.

"... No," she whispered, face stricken. "They can not know already."

"I'm sorry Meilin... if you do not go to them, they will eventually get to you anyway."

"NO! I will never go back to them!" She stared at him accusingly. "And you can't make me!"

"No, I can't. But that still won't stop them."

"You can," she said, hoping. "You are the invincible Clow Reed. You can prevent them."

"I'm sorry, Meilin. I can not."

"I can't go back! It's horrible."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," he said, chuckling, hoping to lessen the tension.

"You do not know how it feels," she whispered, looking at the floor. "To have a mother that denies you, to have a father that never sees you. You don't know! You don't know how it feels to have your family shun you and regard you as dirt. Guests come and go and only tolerate me because I'm a Li. But no more! I am my own person now and no one can take me away from that. No one."

"You are hurting Syaoran."

She paused in her histerics and looked at him, eyes brimming with tears. How could she ever deny Syaoran? How can she ever think of hurting him? The one she loves even after all these years of redemption. How can everything feel so right in her world, be wrong? How can she ever be content when Syaoran was unhappy?

Eriol's eyes softened as he walked towards her, the dipping afternoon sun illuminating her soft, thick hair. Her red eyes wavering with tears that was suddenly realeased and was slidding down her cheeks. She looked so beautiful to him right now, far surpassing that of the Cardcaptor.

Meilin drew in a shaky breath, "Syaoran has Sakura to make him happy."

He lifted his left hand and gently whipped the tears off from her cheek. He smiled softly before settling his hand against her cheek, relishing in the feel of her skin against his.

"Syaoran does have Sakura to make him happy, but he needs you to feel complete," he said.

"You're lieing," she muttered, stepping back from him and breaking skin contact. "You're lieing!"

"Meilin," Eriol called as he watched her step closer to the edge of the balcony. "Meilin, don't do something stupid."

"Don't come near me!" she yelled and glared at him.

"Meilin don't!" he shouted as she tipped over the edge.

The air whipped around her stiff body as she fell, faintly hearing Eriol shouting in desperation. It screamed pass her ears as blood rushed to her feet. She then breathed in and sang softly, "Fa."

Without warning, the air rushed to curl around her, lifting her up in a mini and harmless tornado. She felt the air become slightly more solid around her and felt freedon unlike any other. She was not like Sakura- needing wings to fly. She had music, music that made her soul come alive, and in doing so, the air is a part of her now.

She moved around in mid-air until she was right side up again. She wiped her tears away and held back a giggle as she willed herself to slice through the open air. She flew up, pass windows, birds and eventually Eriol- who was still staring at her.

His head snapped back up, following her form as she flew higher. Such an untamable spirit. Surely, the Li's would fail in trying to capture it.

* * *

little


End file.
